


Sun Magic

by Uniasus



Series: Origin [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: AU, Family, Gen, Magic, fairytale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/pseuds/Uniasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened when the Moon went to sleep, and another example of why humans' should have magic was born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun Magic

She hadn't said anything the first time her brother woke up. No, there had been bigger problems involving Arendelle, Princess Elsa, and an internal winter. Hoping that it could be fixed, the sun and moon had focused on that kingdom and all knowledge of what had happened while her brother had been sleeping off the exertion of looking into the future and bestowing magic to a human flew her mind. She never thought to bring it up. There was no reason to.

But when her brother was asleep again, this time after the effort of creating his four children, embodiments of the seasons, something happened that made her remember. 

The sun had lost a part of herself. 

She didn't know why, or how, just that one day her power had formed a droplet on a sunbeam and like rain it fell to the ground. She had stared in amazement when it bloomed into a flower, it was as if the droplet was magic. But that was impossible. The moon her brother was magic, she was his non-magical balance.

The flower however, did nothing but sit there and so she pushed it from her mind.

That was, until her brother's second nap. When she felt a tugging from the Earth and saw that droplet hadn't just blossomed into a flower. It had turned, impossibly, into a magic flower with the power to heal. As she watched from above, she saw it used to heal a queen. The child inside her, against nature, had a head of sunshine.

The sun could not help but feel an affinity to the human. Was this why her brother had created the seasons? She could not blame him. 

Being immortal as she was, the sun could not watch the princess, Rapunzel, all the time. Time passed differently for her. And so, she missed important events and did not understand why the girl had been living in a tower, shielded from even the sun's view, until Rapenzel was standing on a palace balcony with chopped brown hair. The flower's power had been transferred to her, and because of that she had been kidnapped as an infant and brought up in that tower. But with the sheering of her golden hair, the source of that tiny bit of sun power, the power was gone and she was reunited with her parents. 

Something did not sit right with the sun. She was immortal and one of two guardians of the Earth. But she had no magic power. She could not control the elements like her brother, had no effect on the tides and winds and trees. The sun could only provide light and the indirect benefits of that, growth.

It was because of this, her favorite niece was the May Queen. The season her brother had created to shepherd in Spring, informing the humans that Winter was over and Summer was on the way. Wanting answers, the sun called the May Queen to her.

“I do not know how this has happened. I wish to know if Rapunzel still has power. I wish to know how she got it in the first place. I wish to know if this can happen again.”

With a nod, the May Queen bowed to her aunt and gathered her siblings together. “This is a strange thing,” she said, “for our aunt has no magic to share with others. There is a reason the Earth does not give humans magic, Arendelle is proof of that, so how did this happen? We need to find out.”

Thunderbird, spirit of Summer, volunteered to explore the kingdom. In a column of flame, she transformed into a bird and flew to Rapunzel's room. Old Man Winter, being the oldest of them all, volunteered to look into the science of magic and balance to see if he could find an answer. He took a deep breath and then flew to the moon, his sleeping father, to explore the libraries there. Jack Frost, the youngest and the spirit of Fall, went searching around the Earth for information. Was Rapunzel's kingdom special, or had this happened before?

The May Queen stayed with her aunt and shared the knowledge her siblings found. 

Thunderbird finished her task first. Rapunzel had used the sun power once since her hair had been cut, but never again in the years that followed. She expected the lingering sense of power in the room had mixed with the powerful force of love for one last healing. Rapunzel's hair no longer glowed, and her first child had brown hair.

Jack Frost finished his trip around the globe. The flower had been stationary for centuries, though stories of it had traveled. It was hard to say if there had only been one flower or many based on the stories, but there were none currently growing. He had also not felt traces of his aunt in any of the places the wind had taken him. If there had been other flowers, all evidence had disappeared. 

Old Man Winter joined his siblings and aunt, notes in his pockets and scrolls tucked under his arm. He had found an answer.

“Sun, you may not be a creature of magic, being your brother's balance, but you still have power. And when our father went to sleep, the Earth could no longer feel magic. So it pulled some of the small power you have, the power of growth and life because of your light on the planet, to fill the gap of the Moon's absence.”

“Will it happen again?” Because Rapunzel, like Elsa, was a lesson of why magic should not be gifted to humans.  
“No. Because the Earth has us, the seasons, and we serve as nature's shepherds and magic's guardians.”

When her brother the moon woke up centuries later, the sun did not tell him about her drop of power falling to the Earth. There was no need.

**Author's Note:**

> This story wasn't supposed to be. But then I rewatched Tangled (liked it better the first time I saw it) and heard the origin story of her powers it just clicked in my head with Moon Magic so that I had to write this.


End file.
